mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2471
Mikey Episode Number: 2471 Date: Tuesday, April 12, 1994 Sponsors: W, Z, 8 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet girl (Karen Prell) overhears Luis speaking Spanish on the phone and wishes she could too. Luis sings a song that teaches her a few phrases |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z For Zipper |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fireworks Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Manny the casting agent finds a listing from a circus, who need a yellow, striped, furry animal for their show. He gussies up one client, a banana, to fit the bill, while his other client, a tiger, tries to point out he's better suited. When it's the tiger's turn, the only other gig is the role of a banana in a cereal commercial. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Blossom Dearie sings "Figure Eight" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet girl (Kathryn Mullen) imagines she's a doctor, movie director or firefighter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ren and Stimpy Short | style="text-align: center"|Log: High Fashion Log for Girls commercial |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie & Jason: AT Family |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: W - Wall |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Born To Be A Cowboy” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cards: Z - Zydeco |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|An octopus sings "Octopus Blues." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z in Space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|On stage, Gordon, Luis and Linda say "DANGER" in their own ways. David doesn't listen and take the brunt of some pratfalls that send him off the stage |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mac Davis, underwater on a hook, sings "Baby Don't Get Hooked on Me" with mermaid Miss Piggy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After watching the Jazz #8 cartoon, Ernie gets Bert to play a game with him, in which he says, "I one the sandbox," Bert says "I two the sandbox," and so on until Bert gets to "I eight the sandbox." "How'd it taste?" Ernie asks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Eight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Duck |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: BURP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit and the word TAXI |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids have a lost-dog poster made using an old-style printing press. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "Fireworks!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Song | style="text-align: center"|A little girl sings “Forgiven” with Alexander Beetle. The song tells the story of a beetle who lives in a matchbox and goes missing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Mad Painter 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster are mopey and depressed. But then, they stop crying when they sound out the word "PAT" in which they pat each other to make themselves feel better. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Penny Candy Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Fonz (Henry Winkler) walks out of the "Guys" room and points to the "W" flag, reminding him of a W word he forgot before leaving the bathroom... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Bein' Green" (1976 version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Name That Food ("Will you eat it?") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gordon announces the sponsors. Then we fade to the Luis holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide